User talk:Devonl12
None of the episodes got blocked. And all you care about is badges? Sorry, we don't put high important on badges here! And all your current edits are bad edits with bad grammar, so until you improve these, I won't. Last, sign your signature after the message, please! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:42, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, right, you "know" what you're doing, and you change "its" into "it's"... It's just me or you don't know people are using possessive pronoun, not the short from of is? And sure, that person could love your grammar, but not me. And well, admin in where, and your scores, too, I don't ask for them, so I don't care! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:04, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Right. I can see it very clear that by pointing out what you have wrongly done in here directly can be considered as "aren't nice". So I guess that's how you rate your teachers or the rest of the world who did the same way. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:14, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. You do whatever you believe is right, but in Rome, do as Roman, have you ever heard about that slang? And there's nothing in here I like or not, no one pays me to do this so obviously you have no right to force me. I don't get what exactly the "beef" you're talking about is what as sorry, yet English is not my native English, and I don't use lingo to swear at the others. You're respected by your friends and your teachers or not, I don't bother, as I don't live in your place and not even your friends nor teachers, yet I have said that "by pointing out what you have wrongly done in here directly can be considered as "aren't nice". So I guess that's how you rate your teachers or the rest of the world who did the same way", but in my POV, you completely don't understand just a simple sentence. Yet once you're in here, if you want to be respected, you should learn how to respect the other people and know how to avoid trouble first. And in your talking way, I'm being harsh as I explained the wrong things in here and receive offense from you? As said, those things are nothing for me to put my mood into aggressive one, as you mentioned. Very well, if you want to see how I am really being harsh, just wait for it. And if you keep thinking like the way you did, I have nothing more to say to you or receive from you! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:01, August 13, 2014 (UTC) You're just to stubborn so you deny seeing it. And so sorry, if I'm a jerk, I should be using more bold languages instead of saying. And so sorry, I'm very wrong that I point out what you have wrongly edited, like the "its", which is completely correct, being changed into "it's", which makes no sense in the entirely paragraphs. And everyone has hard time as school, with me being not an exception, so please stop that whining. Perhaps that telling people what you have been archived is very important to you, but my way of living and acting is different to yours, so they're not important to me. And I find that it's very stupid if someone got mad in something not-actually-a-fight-or-an-argument. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:14, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Indeed. I'm not you so I don't know, I admit. You said no one listened to you how you felt? Okay, then just speak out, I'm listening. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:26, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, I haven't exactly done anything for you so no need to say thanks. And it's the same. None of my suggestions works with those people around so I'm done with that, ignore them and those troubles around. Life is suffering and enduring... Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:58, August 13, 2014 (UTC) You meant? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:45, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I was in mist of thinking what it meant, but well, never mind. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:50, August 13, 2014 (UTC) IDK, that's why I've asked. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:53, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Sorry for the confusion, too. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 06:01, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Being honest, it still can't compare to the 4 first seasons, yet in comparison to season 5, it's much better and I'm looking forwards seeing the improvement from Rainbow. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 01:35, August 14, 2014 (UTC) IKR? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:40, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Season 4, I supposed, as they have the fairy pets, and Roxy, and I love Believix. I like season 3 a little bit as they have the pixies and pixie pets, and talking about bonding, it's pretty awesome. Season 5 I also like, but not that much as I can't really see the exact role of the selkies in the show like the pixies did, they need more roles, and I feel like the creators added the selkies is just like an extra @@! Anyhow, I'm looking forwards for season 7, as I heard there'll be new bonding with magical animals... and 2 villains, who knows, those villains can be rival themselves to the others, which can be easier to defeat. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 08:02, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I equally like all of them as they're all pretty. Yet I was into Tecna at the first season, I meant, she's tomboy and her hair style is awesome. And after that is Bloom because she's strong and pretty... yet later I find her a bit annoyed due to her Mary Sue-ness, thanks to Nikky. From season 4 to present, I also add Musa, Flora and Roxy to the fav list. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:43, August 16, 2014 (UTC) That's why people consider her being Mary Sue. Even in the band, Musa should be the one singing, not her. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 00:13, August 17, 2014 (UTC) How come you are editing the Season 4 episode pages?? AnnaJusticeVixen (talk) 05:11, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I see that you're doing the linkings around. Please remember just links something to an article 1 or 2 times, not all the times those were mentioned. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:06, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Got to Go Hi, I saw you added season 2 songs in the categories for Got to Go. Could you tell me when the song was heard in season 2? I only remember it being heard in season 1. Well I thought I heard it sometime in season 2. Since it was all based on Bloom and they had the same outfits. It probably aired in the rai dub sometime too. Devonl12 (talk) 04:01, September 6, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 XxDragonHeart (talk) 03:54, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, if you're not even sure it was heard in season 2, i'll remove the category and when you find that episode it was heard in you could add it back. Yeah sure that's ok Devonl12 (talk) 19:55, September 6, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 XxDragonHeart (talk) 17:47, September 6, 2014 (UTC) You have been making multiple wrong edits of adding categories, and they are reverted several times by the people around. So I expect that you could stop the action before further punishment. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:26, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Uploading every single pictures to gallery articles is a pointless action. Especially when they are bad pictures. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:48, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Please vote here for the Winx Avatar Story scripts. XxDragonHeart (talk) 23:13, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 17:07, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Please do not add useless edits toward characters's pages with "Last Appearance". Soaf (talk) 13:06, August 4, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Next Time, Please Don't Add Pictures With Black Lines On The Above, Below Or The Sides. And Don't Also Add Pictures With Logo's On It. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 07:29, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Do not add galleryorientation"none" HTML code onto Musa/Gallery page and on any character's gallery page. Soaf (talk) 10:35, September 14, 2015 (UTC)Soaf If It's Okay With You, Next Time Please Don't Use Pictures With Nick Or Rai 2/Rai Gulp Logo's On It. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 16:23, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Please do not add GIFs onto the gallery pages with the exception of your own page. Thank you for your cooperation. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 18:00, October 31, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Pictures With Logo Are Not Allowed On This Wiki. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 09:40, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Devoni, Please Read This Or I Will Have To Give You Warnings Again. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 11:38, December 23, 2015 (UTC) -- 09:22, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Could you please STOP overupload the pictures, especially when they are not only not in better quality but also are '''exactly the same with the original uploaded ones? I will not give out warning this time, but since you have been doing this for multiple times from the past, the next time you repeat the action you will be blocked as I consider this as 'spam'. Have a good day. -- 08:06, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Do NOT remove "Series" header on Chicko page. Thank you! Soaf (talk) 10:38, June 8, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Your edit on Pepe (bear) has been reverted. Do not make pointless edits. Your ban on this wikia will expire within 3 months. Soaf (talk) 17:08, June 12, 2016 (UTC)Soaf